Close to You.
by Pandora Ishikawa
Summary: A short Mil/Lina fic. really. this was made due to shadowdancer's insistence.


CLOSE TO YOU. A SLAYERS SONGFIC BY PANDORA.  
  
this fic was made for my au-chan. yeah. This is for the review  
  
  
*why do birds suddenly appear  
everytime you are near...*  
  
  
  
Milgazia opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. It was morning. He had slept well, surprisingly. If one thought about it, sleeping comfortably is rare when one had guests. He walked towards the window, and stared into the fields, listening to the birds, as they chirped form their leafy perch, when he caught a glimpse of something red.  
  
Lina. She was lying on the grass, under a tree.   
  
He felt it was safe to look at her, since she was unaware of his presence. (Ceipheed...if he did not know better, he would say that he was turning into the Trickster Priest.)  
  
  
*just like me, they long to be  
close to you...*  
  
  
She looked so content lying there...the human, Lina Inverse. How he wished the sun shone as kindly on him as it had on her. Everyone she cared about, her friends...they had cared for her...  
  
He silently wondered if she cared for him.  
  
  
  
*why do stars fall down from the sky  
everytime you walk by...*  
  
  
Nighttime had finally settled on the Peak. Milgazia found her on the balcony, looking at the stars, winking mischievously. He walked sedately to where she stood.  
  
"Good evening, Lina. I trust you are enjoying your stay here?" he began.  
"Yeah. It's really great. Thanks for letting me stay with you." she answered.  
  
  
He looked at her. A small smile played about her lips, and he found it a little endearing.   
  
"I am pleased that you are enjoying your stay. Your presence certainly makes this place more interesting. Hardly anyone ever comes around, anymore."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean???" Lina asked, a small pop appearing on her forehead.  
  
Milgazia looked at her in innocence.  
  
"It simply means that I enjoy your company. It has been a while since any of your friends have come to visit. And you know that the only ones who I have ever lived with, other than you and your friends, were my family."  
  
"Oh..." Lina whispered, a little embarrassed over her earlier reaction.  
  
"Why? What is it?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Mil. Was there anything you wanted to say?" she returned.  
  
  
*just like me, they long to be  
close to you...*  
  
  
She was staring at him, her ruby eyes holding such warmth. He gave her a smile, and answered her question.  
  
"I was going to ask you to join me for dinner."  
  
Lina looked at the dragon elder. She had been here for four days. She had wanted to see more of him, than she had, these past few days. He had been attending to different meetings, that they rarely saw each other. The moonlight made his hair shine, like burnished gold. He really was pretty handsome. She felt a flush creep up to her cheeks.  
  
"Sure. When?" she answered, blushing even more.  
  
"Is tommorow night acceptable?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Milgazia saw her shiver a little. He unclasped the jewel on his cloak and put the cloth around her shoulders. As he leaned over, Lina turned around. He now had his arms around her.  
  
  
*on the day that you were born the angels got together  
and decided to create a dream come true...*  
  
He saw the look on her face. She was blushing furiously, staring up at him, looking all the more beautiful, the flush on her cheeks complimenting her smooth skin...he felt his heart beat ever-so-much-faster. How perfect she looked like this...  
  
  
  
*so they sprinkled moondust in your hair  
and golden starlight in your eyes so blue...*  
  
  
He looked deep into eyes like liquid fire. He ran his fingers down her smooth cheek, a shiver going through him, as he did. Was it fear, that this wisp of a girl might end his existance? Unlikely. He felt sure that she would not act in hostility towards him. He felt himself being drawn to her, this human whose desire to live was so strong, he couldn't help but admire her. But was that all? Could admiration make your skin tingle from a single touch?   
  
"Lina...the moonlight becomes you." He whispered, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "I will see you tomorrow. Thank you for your company. Goodnight, Lina."  
With that said, he had departed, leaving the flame haired sorceress to her thoughts.  
  
  
  
*that is why all the boys in town  
follow you all around...*  
  
  
Milgazia took off his clothes one by one, and changed to a more comfortable cotton nightshirt. He lay on his back, lifting his gaze to the ceiling, thinking about how the evening played out. His thought invariably turned to Lina. Ah. It was understandable why even the trickster, Xelloss, was drawn to her. It wasn't just her personality...  
  
Her eyes were the most exquisite shade of red he had ever seen.  
  
  
And even now, all he had to do was close his eyes, and he would see her. What could this be? This couldn't be...  
  
He turned to his side. How uncomfortable. He was now experiencing that which has evaded him the past few nights. Decent sleep.  
  
And still, he thought of her. He stood up and walked to the window, and just gazed at the stars. He thought about what it would feel like to hold her on a night like this.  
  
But then he already had, hadn't he?  
  
  
*just like me, they long to be  
close to you...*  
  
  
"Mil no BAKA!" Lina muttered to herself, as she lay awake in her room. That IDIOT! WHY? Why is it that she's always surrounded by clueless guys? REALLY! IS THIS SOME SORT OF CURSE? About the only person she knew who wasn't clueless kept leaving out the important information! AAAAARRRRGH! Damn that Dragon elder! Damn that trickster priest! And she wanted that kiss badly, too! She fumed for another half-hour, before closing her eyes, and falling asleep.  
  
  
*Ahhh...close to you...*  
  
  
Daylight had come and gone, and night was settling in. Lina ran to her room, to get ready for dinner. She ran up the flight of stairs and twisted the knob. She was mildly astonished at what she saw...  
  
On the bed, lay a green silk gown, that had matching silk shoes. She saw three boxes on the bed, as well.   
She walked towards the heap, and opened the box. What she found was an old necklace and two bracelets. Rubies set in gold wires so thin, they curved so gracefully, yet held the jewels in place.  
  
She gazed at it for a while, admiring it's beauty and craftsmanship, before removing her clothes and finally taking a bath.  
  
  
*on the day that you were born the angels got together  
and decided to create a dream come true...*  
  
  
Milgazia, wearing a nice dinner jacket, stood at the base of the stairs, waiting for Lina to come down. Everything was in place. The food had been prepared, the table, set. He was dressed elegantly. When returned his attention to the stairway...he saw her.  
  
There she was, looking even better than his imagination had allowed him.  
  
Her hair cascaded down her back, like a waterfall, seemingly coming to life. Her eyes held a magnificent sparkle that he had never seen...and her smile...  
  
So sweet and full of warmth. And for a moment, the sun could not have sunk at all.  
  
He gazed at her admiringly...even lovingly. Was that what this was, then? Was he in love with the Dra-matta? But it wasn't this persona he saw.  
  
  
*so they sprinkled moondust in your hair  
and golden starlight in your eyes so blue...*  
  
He saw only, Lina. His Lina. Looking so blindingly radiant, and happy. Coming down the stairs to have dinner with him.  
  
  
  
*that is why all the boys in town  
follow you all around...*  
  
  
Milgazia looked at her again. They were already having dinner. She was eating rather slowly tonight, he noted absently, as he watched her. Conversation had been sparse, and yet it felt comfortable. He finally understood how easy it was for the chimera, and even the trickster priest, to feel the way they do.  
  
  
*just like me, they long to be  
close to you...*  
  
  
"Hey, Mil, this is great! Did you cook this?" Lina asked, blushing furiously as she saw how intently Milgazia was watching her, and ignoring everything else, like he was in a world of his own. What the heck was wrong with him?  
  
Milgazia only smiled at her confusion.  
  
*just like me, they long to be...*  
  
He finally understood how it was...  
  
*...close to you.*  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  



End file.
